


Three rooms

by Niatrib



Series: Three rooms [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-07
Updated: 2011-11-07
Packaged: 2017-10-25 19:48:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/274078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niatrib/pseuds/Niatrib
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor takes a moment to think on those he has lost</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three rooms

**Author's Note:**

> This set just before the last scene of ‘Doomsday’ on the beach which I still can’t watch without crying. There are spoilers for the first two series of the reboot.

He had fallen out of the pattern of travelling with companions until she’d come into his life, Rose Tyler, he tried not to think about her unless he had to, the pain was too fresh and no matter how he longed to go find her he couldn’t unless he wanted two universes to end. So now he stood in a corridor in the Tardis not far from one of the bathrooms and close to the kitchen and the three sealed doors contained there.

The first room had belonged to Mickey Smith, he had travelled on the Tardis for 4 months until he chose to remain behind in a strange universe. Unsealing the door the Doctor walked in. No dust touched anything a quirk of the Tardis and the room looked as though the young man had just walked out for a minute; a book lay on the bed something by Dan Brown a piece of paper sticking out less than halfway through. A corner of a magazine was sticking out from under the bed and the Doctor smiled. One of a pair of socks lay in a corner obviously left behind when Mickey left. Walking out the Doctor locked the door again that room did not hurt as much as the other two did.

The two doors were opposite each other and he stood in between them glancing between the two. The time lords were born with two hearts and he held that this meant that each time lord could have two great loves in their life, his misfortune lay in that both had arrived at once and he had not been able to protect either.

He opened the door to Jack’s room, there was more clutter here than in Mickey’s room as Jack had not had time to pack before he was killed. His uniform from when they had first met hung on a hook, the gun he had shot a Dalek with was on the bed where Rose had placed it. More clothes were scattered about the room as well as assorted weaponry and gadgets that the time agent had been working on. Souvenirs lay on a shelf, a photo of the three of them taken on a beach, a glass from the pub in Cardiff, which Jack had sneaked out. The gun he had used in World War II lay on a table pieces of metal round it where Jack had obviously been trying to find a way to get it working once more.

Looking round the room the Doctor felt a peace of sorts, Jack had been dead for about a year now and while that was not long it was enough to take the edge off the hurt. He had been able to venture into the room on a few occasions and now while the grief was still sharp regret featured heavily as well. Nothing had ever happened between them other than that kiss on the games satellite but the promise of so much more had been present. And now all that promise and all the life that Jack spread around were gone.

 

The final room was one he hesitated before opening until with a deep breath he opened the door. The room was tidy, one shelf covered with makeup and other beauty products, lifting the top from one bottle he could smell her fragrance and even he could not stop a quick glance to see if by some miracle she had appeared. No-one was there. Another shelf held all of the things she had collected on their adventures, junk for the most part but to Rose all had held a memory and she had not wanted to forget anything. On the bed was a stuffed alien, he had won it for her on Barcelona she had loved it and it had not left the Tardis since, by the bed was a copy of ‘The Hitchhikers guide to the galaxy’ that Jackie had bought her as a present, Rose and Jackie had both found it amusing he hadn’t. Seeing her clothes hanging where she’d left them, shoes in a neat arrangement by one wall, more shoes than he would think one person would need but according to Rose she needed them all.

A noise from the control room of the Tardis brought him out of his thoughts, it meant the ship had found a gap between universes and maybe just maybe he could say goodbye to the woman he had loved and then he would go on through the universe alone, as he was meant to.


End file.
